


Loves/Hates

by lovcats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Character Study, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: Rule 63: always a different gender





	1. Jackie Zimmermann studies her nude form in a full length mirror

Jackie loves/hates beautiful women. Most people consider Jackie beautiful. That's not connected to why & how she love/hates herself, because she does not find herself attractive. 

Many have commented on her statuesque, "modelesque," figure, and insisted that she could have (should have) followed in her mother's footsteps. Jackie studies her own nude in a full length mirror. She's got a model's height, small breasts, wide shoulders, long neck, graceful toned arms.

She's hot, apparently. Men find her "fuckable" (ugh). Even though her big hockey butt rivals the NHL stars', not the jiggly, juicy asses that inspire pop songs this decade.

She's inspiration, apparently. Young fit women share pictures of Jackie running that paparazzi captured and Pinterest experts captioned. They love her muscular thighs and ass. "Strong is the new thin," they say. They search for her workout and speculate on her diet.  
(As Jackie toiled running uphill, she bent her head and watched her thighs propelling her like pistons. Her lungs burned but her legs literally wouldn't quit. Her thighs look ridiculous. They could have been drawn for a superhero comic book, or designed to be molded in plastic for a macho American toy soldier. She loves her thighs. She has the best endurance on her team.)


	2. Alicia Zimmerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maman

Jackie loves/hates Alicia Zimmermann, her Maman.

Jackie loves Maman completely, as Maman loves her unconditionally. Maman loved Jackie as a high-strung child and a neurotic young adult. She loves her even though Jackie's too competitive, like Papa, but will never be as good a leader as he is. She loves her even though she looks like Maman but does not speak like her, intelligent and calm. Maman has no expectations of Jackie. She waits to see what Jackie will reveal. This does not ease Jackie's burden; the burden is internal.

Jackie hates Alicia Zimmermann, North American Aphrodite. Neither Jackie nor anyone will ever approach her perfection. Alicia Zimmermann is the Queen Consort of Hockey, a Princess of Hollywood, America's Sweetheart. Alicia Zimmermann is the Wayne Gretzky of desirability.

Alicia speaks, acts, makes choices, advocates. But her worshippers mute her. They project themselves into her image, and she has become their Galatea. Alicia Zimmermann is a figurehead.   
(Jackie comes across a fitspo image of herself. Someone has edited the photo so it looks misty and romantic rather than grainy. "Be Better," is superimposed in a slanting script. Jackie throws up a little. Maybe she is approaching Alicia Zimmerman's perfection.)


End file.
